Pr 15/kjv
: }|1| 15:1 A soft answer turneth away wrath: but grievous words stir up anger. }} : }|2| 15:2 The tongue of the wise useth knowledge aright: but the mouth of fools poureth out foolishness. }} : }|3| 15:3 The eyes of the LORD are in every place, beholding the evil and the good. }} : }|4| 15:4 A wholesome tongue is a tree of life: but perverseness therein is a breach in the spirit. }} : }|5| 15:5 A fool despiseth his father's instruction: but he that regardeth reproof is prudent. }} : }|6| 15:6 In the house of the righteous is much treasure: but in the revenues of the wicked is trouble. }} : }|7| 15:7 The lips of the wise disperse knowledge: but the heart of the foolish doeth not so. }} : }|8| 15:8 The sacrifice of the wicked is an abomination to the LORD: but the prayer of the upright is his delight. }} : }|9| 15:9 The way of the wicked is an abomination unto the LORD: but he loveth him that followeth after righteousness. }} : }|10| 15:10 Correction is grievous unto him that forsaketh the way: and he that hateth reproof shall die. }} : }|11| 15:11 Hell and destruction are before the LORD: how much more then the hearts of the children of men? }} : }|12| 15:12 A scorner loveth not one that reproveth him: neither will he go unto the wise. }} : }|13| 15:13 A merry heart maketh a cheerful countenance: but by sorrow of the heart the spirit is broken. }} : }|14| 15:14 The heart of him that hath understanding seeketh knowledge: but the mouth of fools feedeth on foolishness. }} : }|15| 15:15 All the days of the afflicted are evil: but he that is of a merry heart hath a continual feast. }} : }|16| 15:16 Better is little with the fear of the LORD than great treasure and trouble therewith. }} : }|17| 15:17 Better is a dinner of herbs where love is, than a stalled ox and hatred therewith. }} : }|18| 15:18 A wrathful man stirreth up strife: but he that is slow to anger appeaseth strife. }} : }|19| 15:19 The way of the slothful man is as an hedge of thorns: but the way of the righteous is made plain. }} : }|20| 15:20 A wise son maketh a glad father: but a foolish man despiseth his mother. }} : }|21| 15:21 Folly is joy to him that is destitute of wisdom: but a man of understanding walketh uprightly. }} : }|22| 15:22 Without counsel purposes are disappointed: but in the multitude of counsellors they are established. }} : }|23| 15:23 A man hath joy by the answer of his mouth: and a word spoken in due season, how good is it! }} : }|24| 15:24 The way of life is above to the wise, that he may depart from hell beneath. }} : }|25| 15:25 The LORD will destroy the house of the proud: but he will establish the border of the widow. }} : }|26| 15:26 The thoughts of the wicked are an abomination to the LORD: but the words of the pure are pleasant words. }} : }|27| 15:27 He that is greedy of gain troubleth his own house; but he that hateth gifts shall live. }} : }|28| 15:28 The heart of the righteous studieth to answer: but the mouth of the wicked poureth out evil things. }} : }|29| 15:29 The LORD is far from the wicked: but he heareth the prayer of the righteous. }} : }|30| 15:30 The light of the eyes rejoiceth the heart: and a good report maketh the bones fat. }} : }|31| 15:31 The ear that heareth the reproof of life abideth among the wise. }} : }|32| 15:32 He that refuseth instruction despiseth his own soul: but he that heareth reproof getteth understanding. }} : }|33| 15:33 The fear of the LORD is the instruction of wisdom; and before honour is humility. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *